


I'll Take You For A Ride

by bluejoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventurous!Tyler, Art Museums, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Loving!Josh, M/M, They go on a little adventure in the city, They have a cat named Clancy, They have sex but I wouldn't call it smut, idk what this is, josh's POV, relationship goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: Josh should be paying the bills.





	I'll Take You For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation courtesy of Daria here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7401422

An overcast sky makes the apartment shadowed, a paler version of itself. There is a light on, however, above the kitchen table. Envelopes and papers are strewn about, along with stamps, a pen, and a stack of blank checks. 

 

Josh should be paying the bills. He's distracted, though, by something else. Or, rather, someone else.

 

A brunette with doe eyes and a sprinkling of freckles is sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter, humming a tune as he brushes the cat in his lap. 

 

The boy is Tyler, the love of Josh's life. They were best friends in middle school, sweethearts in high school, and fell in love in college. Now, they live in an apartment together downtown, scraping by with the money from their respective, crappy jobs. Josh can't even begin to imagine where he'd be without Tyler.

 

The cat is Clancy, the cat he and Tyler adopted a few years ago. They found him in a Wal-Mart parking lot, hiding in some bushes next to Josh's beat-up old car. Josh had coaxed the cat out with some lunch meat they'd just bought, and they brought him home and cleaned him up. Josh had been prepared to beg Tyler to let him keep the cat, but as it turned out, Tyler needed no convincing. 

 

Now, Clancy's thick gray fur is clean and healthy, and he rests comfortably in Tyler's lap as the brunette brushes him. After a few minutes, Tyler puts the plastic brush back on the counter and lifts Clancy up to give him a peck on his head. Clancy jumps off of Tyler's lap, pretending to be annoyed, and wanders off.

 

Tyler catches Josh staring at him, and smiles. Josh can't help himself, really. He wonders every damn day how he got so lucky as to be with someone like Tyler. 

 

Josh gets up and goes over to the counter, standing next to Tyler. He should be paying the bills, and he tells Tyler this.

 

Tyler just smirks at him and grabs Josh by the collar of his shirt to pull their faces close together. They kiss, and Josh forgets about his responsibilities for a few minutes.

 

All too soon, Tyler breaks the kiss, and he hops down from the counter, floral vans scuffing slightly on the tile floor. “Let's go on an adventure.”

 

They do not go on adventures often, but it's always good when they do. Josh raises a brow, as he always does, and asks “Like what?”

 

“I don't know,” Tyler replies with a smile, as he always does. “Let's just...go do something.”

 

“Each other?” Josh suggests helpfully. Tyler grins and swats at his arm.

 

Twenty minutes later, they're in Josh's car, Josh at the wheel and Tyler in the passenger seat, a penny in his hand. When they start to come near an intersection, Tyler flips the penny; if it's heads, they go left, if it's tails, they go right, and if it falls on the floor—which it does plenty since they're in a moving vehichle—then they go straight. 

 

Josh should have paid the bills before they left, but he's still captured by the boy sitting beside him. He sneaks looks at him whenever they're paused at a red light. Tyler, of course, knows that he's doing this, but pretends that he doesn't. Josh isn't very good at being discreet.

 

After a few more minutes of penny-flipping, they end up at the art museum by the pier. In a brief piece of luck, tickets are half off today, which is good, because Josh and Tyler are broke as hell. Tyler insists on paying for both of their tickets, claiming that since Josh has to pay the bills, he's the one that has to pay for their adventures. Josh gives in.

 

It's not a world-famous museum or anything, but it's a step up from a local art gallery. They've got some pieces by artists Josh knows, although mostly, he knows them because of Tyler. Tyler loves art, and almost every time he gets drunk, he rants and rambles about different artists, their uses of color and shape. Josh always listens—he doesn't find art interesting, so to speak, but he loves the way Tyler talks about it.

 

They wander through the museum for about an hour, hand in hand. At one point, while Tyler is admiring a painting by an artist Josh doesn't know, a nearby woman makes a displeased huff at the sight of the couple holding hands. With a grin, Josh squeezes Tyler's hand and pecks his cheek, then sticking out his tongue at the woman. Huffing again, she disappears into another section of the gallery, and Tyler and Josh are left a giggling mess.

 

Again, art isn't really Josh's thing, but he likes this museum. He likes being here, with Tyler, being out with him. He likes walking through this almost serene musuem, watching the awed look on Tyler's face when he sees a work that he really likes. He likes rubbing his thumb over the engagement ring on Tyler's ring finger. He likes all of this, really.

 

Tyler stares at the art, and Josh stares at Tyler.

 

Eventually, they make their way to the most notable work in the museum—something by Monet, Josh is pretty sure, and Tyler confirms it for him. It's a nature scene, and it's pretty, but Josh thinks Tyler is prettier, and he tells him so.

 

They make out in front of this painting, either desecrating it or making it more beautiful, Josh isn't really sure which. Later, in the backseat of Josh's car, they make love. Again, they reach a stroke of luck in the apparent fact that most people have better places to be on a Wednesday afternoon than an art museum, so the parking lot is mostly empty anyway. 

 

Afterward, they just lay there in the back for a while, resting. Tyler plays with Josh's dyed pink curls, the way he knows Josh likes it, and Josh rests his head in Tyler's lap.

 

“I'm hungry,” Tyler announces after a little while, and Josh laughs.

 

They get back into the front seat, and Josh pulls out his phone to search on Yelp for something they can afford. Tyler looks out the front window after a while, but eventually, he leans his chin on Josh's shoulder, watching as the pink-haired boy scrolls through his phone.

 

Everything is either too crappy, too weird, or too expensive, and Josh puts his phone away. “How about I make you a homemade meal tonight instead?”

 

Tyler says that this sounds like a fine plan to him, and they drive home. As they drive over the bridge, Josh rolls down the windows, letting the cool evening air whip through the car. The radio is playing, and Tyler sings along with it. He always sings to the radio when the windows are down, and Josh knows this. He practically lives for it, actually.

 

They get home, and Josh rolls up the windows again. While he starts boiling water for spaghetti, Tyler feeds Clancy, waters the houseplant in the window—an engagement gift from Josh's sister. Once he's done with this, he leans on one side of the counter, Josh cooking on the other side. They flirt with one another while Josh heats up the sauce.

 

Normally, they eat dinner on the kitchen table, but Tyler suggests they eat in the living room tonight, claiming that it's part of their 'adventure', even though they've been home for almost an hour. Josh good-naturedly agrees.

 

They eat spaghetti on the couch, and miraculously, don't spill any. After dinner, Josh spoons Tyler, who is half asleep by now, taking the occasional sip from his beer as he watches some crappy movie on the sci-fi channel. He complains about the poor special effects and multiple plot holes, while Tyler nods and occasionally adds his own input before nestling his head into the crook of Josh's arm again.

 

At about midnight, when Josh's beer is gone and the terrible sci-fi movies have been replaced by infomercials for useless products, Tyler pulls on the sleeve of Josh's shirt. “Carry me to bed?”

 

“You're too heavy,” Josh complains, mostly kidding. Tyler sweet-talks him, though, mumbles into his neck and pulls on his shirt, and Josh can't say no to him.

 

They end up making love again before bed, but it's slower this time. They're both exhausted by this point, and Tyler basically passes out after. Just before slipping into sleep, Josh recalls the bills on the table, still unpaid, but decides they can wait at least until morning.

 

What does he care? He's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this whole thing is relationship goals.


End file.
